killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Jago/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct (1994) Moveset Special Attacks *'Endokuken''' - (QCF+P) - Jago throws a green fireball. Holding QP during the QCF and releasing it will turn it into a Yellow Endokuken that deals more damage. *'Tiger Fury' - (DP+P) - Jago performs a rising uppercut that launches him into the air. Button strength determines height traveled. Invulnerable to projectiles. Acts as Jago's Combo Breaker. *'Sliding Tiger Fury' - (Forward-QCF+P) - Jago performs a rising uppercut that carries him forward a great distance. Invulnerable to projectiles. *'Laser Sword' - (HCB+FP) - Jago swings his katana upwards. *'Wind Kick' - (HCB+K) - Jago performs a flying roundhouse kick forwards. Button strength determines distance traveled. Invulnerable to projectiles. Holding MK during the HCB and releasing it will turn it into a Fast Wind Kick that moves faster. Shadow Moves *'Red Endokuken' ''- (Hold FP+QCF+Release)'' - Jago throws a red fireball. Deals more damage and moves faster than a regular Endokuken or Yellow Endokuken. *'Shadow Wind Kick' - (Hold FK+HCB+Release) - Jago performs a flying roundhouse kick forwards. Deals more damage and moves faster than a regular Wind Kick or Fast Wind Kick. Invulnerable to projectiles. Finishers *[[Ultra Combo|'Ultra Combo']]' '- (QCB+QK) - Jago performs a 30-hit combo. *'No Mercy -' Sword Stab ''(Back-Forward-Forward+QP, Close) - Jago slashes across his opponent with his katana twice before stabbing them through the chest. *'No Mercy -''' Falling Car ''(Back-Back-Forward-Forward+MP, Distant) - Jago begins to meditate and uses telekinesis to drop a car on his opponent. *[[Ultimate Combo|'Ultimate Combo']] - ''(HCF+FP) - Jago performs a short combo ending in Sword Stab. *'Humiliation' - (HCB+MK) - Jago forces his opponent to dance to a goofy song. ''Killer Instinct 2/Gold'' Moveset Special Attacks *'Endokuken' - (QCF+P) - Jago throws a green fireball. Quick version is a fake-out attack. *'Tiger Fury' - (DP+P) - Jago performs a rising uppercut that launches him into the air. Button strength determines height traveled. Invulnerable to projectiles. Acts as Jago's Combo Breaker. *'Laser Sword' - (HCB+P) - Jago swings his katana upwards. Fierce version is two katana swings. *'Wind Kick' - (HCB+K) - Jago performs a flying roundhouse kick forwards. Button strength determines distance traveled. Invulnerable to projectiles. *'Ninja Slide' - (QCF+K) - Jago performs a sliding kick along the ground. Hits low. Button strength determines distance traveled. Invulnerable to projectiles. Super Moves *'Super Endokuken' ''- (HCB+QP)'' - Jago throws a red fireball. Deals more damage and moves faster than a regular Endokuken. *'Super' Tiger Fury - (QCB-HCF+FP) - Jago performs a rising uppercut that launches him into the air and hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. *'Super Wind Kick' - (HCB-Forward+MK) - Jago performs a flying roundhouse kick forwards. Deals more damage and moves faster than a regular Wind Kick. Invulnerable to projectiles. Finishers *'Ultra Combo '- (HCB+QK) - Jago performs a 17-hit combo. *'Ultimate Combo 1 '-''' (HCB-Forward+MP) - ''Jago throws a supercharged Endokuken that hits the opponent multiple times before exploding and incinerating them *'Ultimate Combo 2 '-' ''(Forward-QCF+FK) - Jago spins around and throws a katana made of energy into his opponent Killer Instinct (2013) Traits '''Combo Trait - Around the World:' Jago can follow up any auto-double with another auto-double of the immediate lower strength (Heavy to Medium to Light back to Heavy, etc.) Every time an Around the World “cycle” is completed, Jago earns a small extra portion of Instinct Meter. Instinct Mode - Tiger's Focus: Jago summons an aura unleashed by the true Tiger Spirit as his tiger tattoo glows. Endokuken is replaced with a Double Endokuken. During Tiger’s Focus, each Endokuken hit heals Jago 1.75% health. Jago also gains extra frames of hit advantage on all moves. Moveset Command Attacks *'Neck Cutter '-'' (Back+HP) - Jago swings his sword down from above his head. Hits overhead. *'Double Roundhouse''' - (Forward+HK) - Jago kicks twice while stepping forwards. Has good frame advantage. *'Throw '- (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Jago grabs his opponent and flips them over his shoulder into the ground. Special Moves *'Endokuken' - (QCF+P) - Jago throws a golden fireball. Button strength determines speed of projectile. Press and hold the punch button to charge the Endokuken, and dash to cancel the charge. Charged Endokukens are larger, give more frame advantage, and destroy other projectiles. *'Laser Sword '- (QCB+P) ''- Jago quickly slashes upwards with his kora. Has good frame advantage. Heavy version is two slashes. Light version can cause flipout on airborne opponents. *'Wind Kick -''' (QCB+K) ''- Jago performs a flying roundhouse kick forwards. Button strength determines distance traveled. Invulnerable to low attacks until recovery. *'Tiger Fury '- ''(DP+P) - ''Jago performs a rising uppercut that launches him into the air. Button strength determines height traveled. Fully invulnerable until active frames. Shadow Moves *'Shadow Endokuken''' - (QCF+2P) - Jago throws a gigantic Endokuken that hits five times and destroys most other projectiles. *'Shadow Laser Sword '- (QCB+2P) ''- Jago slashes upwards with his kora five times. *'Shadow Wind Kick -''' (QCB+2K) ''- Jago performs a flying roundhouse kick across the whole stage that hits five times and is invulnerable to projectiles as well. *'Shadow Tiger Fury '- ''(DP+2P) - ''Jago performs a rising uppercut that launches him into the air and hits five times. Finishers *'Ultra Combo:' Jago performs a 32-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a wide spinning slash with his kora. *'ULTIMATE:''' Jago slashes his opponent with his kora three times, the third attack knocking them into the air. He leaps up after them and punches them back to the ground, before charging a gigantic Endokuken-like fireball above his head and throwing it down onto them, creating a massive explosion of fire. He then reappears from within the lingering smoke cloud and folds his arms. External Links *Jago's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage